Xin Zhao
Xin Zhao The Seneschal of Demacia is an upcoming Champion in League of Legends. Background Whenever Jarvan III, the king of Demacia, delivers one of his rallying speeches from the glinting marble balcony atop the Royal Palace, Xin Zhao is at his side. Coined the Seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao is the personal steward of the Lightshield Dynasty. His enigmatic, silent vigil has led to an abundance of conjecture concerning his “secret life” and origins. Whether it’s "Zaun double-agent" tendered at the dinner table or "indebted rune mage" mused in the editorials of the Demacian Constant, Xin Zhao betrays no hints to sate the curiosity of the masses…for good reason. Prior to the formation of the League, Noxus was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender, but with unparalleled glory. Xin Zhao, known then as Viscero, was slated to face 300 soldiers, nearly six times the previous record. This was clearly meant to be his final match. Jarvan II, hearing of this unprecedented feat, infiltrated the arena to offer him an alternative: serve Demacia and punish those who ultimately sentenced him to death in exchange for his freedom. Xin Zhao accepted, astonished that a king would risk his own life on his behalf. Under the cover of a prearranged Demacian assault on Noxus, Jarvan liberated Xin Zhao and his 300 opponents. During their retreat, Xin Zhao took a poisoned dart meant for Jarvan. This act of loyalty, from a man who vowed no allegiance, earned Xin Zhao a spot at his side until the day the king died. Now in the service of his son, Jarvan III, Xin Zhao is stepping into a new ring – the Fields of Justice – to fight for his adopted country and to honor the legacy of the man who gave purpose to his life. "Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat." -Demacian Manual of Arms Development Xin'Zhao was first shown by some players of the Community, which found his Sound-files and over elements of him in the datas. He was at PCGamer.com on the 2nd July 2010Dev Diary: Xin Zhao, League of Legends’ newest champion, which also included a rough description of how a champion is created by Tom Cadwell. It was announced on the front page on July 7th, 2010.A New Champion Approaches: Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia at the Official Web Page Abilities | secondname = Three Talon Strike | secondinfo = (Active): Xen'Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking an opponent into the air. Deals double damage to minions | secondlevel = | thirdname = Audacious Charge | thirdinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin'Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Crescent Sweep | ultiinfo = (Active): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. | ultilevel = }} Strategy Quotes Upon Selection *''"To the arena!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Movement/Attacking Quote"'' *''"Movement/Attacking 2nd Quote"'' Taunt *''"Taunt Quote"'' Joke *''"Joke Quote"'' Trivia * Xin Zhao is the first official announced Champion to be featured in Season One. * Xin Zhao resembles the character Lu Meng from Dynasty Warriors titles Skins Xin Zhao OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin References